2-1
2-1 is the start of a new place. The area is more like plains with small bodies of water. But a new area means tons of new enemies and challenges. Be prepared for some fun! Enemies: Spawn, Pale Runner, Pale Spawner, Weaver, Hydrolisk, Pale Berserker Soon after the spawning area, there are a couple Spawns, which are super weak. Head down the ramp and you will find Pale Runners, which are easy to kill, but can surround you and make you unable to move. As you continue down this way, you will be surprised by burrowed Pale Runners that suddenly emerge. You will find a Pale Spawner, which simply creates a group of Spawns. They will run when you get close, so try quickly killing them or slow them down if possible. Ahead are 3 Pale Spawners and a Weaver, but a brazier as well. Since this is a dead end, you light the brazier to make a bridge and cross the water. Soon ahead is 2 Weavers and a ramp near them. Be careful, as 2 more Weavers are at the top of the ramp, and at this spot, they could push you into the water and kill you. If you get too close to where the first Weavers at the bottom are, a large group of Pale Runners will unburrow and probably surround you, which results in you eventually getting pushed by the Weavers if they are still alive. At the top of the ramp is a brazier, which you must light to make a bridge and proceed. Be ready, as once you light it, three Pale Spawners will appear behind you. Also, once you do that, if you approach the area below the ramp, a large group of Hydrolisks will emerge from the water (you can know where they spawn if you see big light blue spots in the water). Hydrolisks have a ranged attack which doesn't deal much damage, but with a ton of them, it will hurt a lot. Be very careful of their melee attack, as it does 100 damage, and with multiple meleeing you at once, you will die in a couple seconds. They will slowly approach you as they hit you with their ranged attack, so if you're a ranged hero, keep moving backwards as you attack. You can avoid their melee attack if you time your movements correctly. After getting past them, you cross the bridge and face a dangerous foe : a Pale Berserker. Don't let the boss healthbar make you scared, it's not a very bosslike enemy (you can even use possess on it if you're a Shadow :D). When it first aggros on you, it applies a buff to itself which permanently gives itself 1100 shields. It can only use this once, however. It does decent melee damage, but has 2 dangerous abilities. One is where it begins spinning around and dealing insane damage to nearby people, which can kill you insanely quickly. It's very hard to run from, so you should try to slow it. Before it casts whirlwind, you usually see an orange after-image (similar to the shadow image seen when a Shadow is moving). Be prepared to run when you see this! Its other attack is where it breathes fire a short distance in front of itself, which is still very deadly, but not as damaging as whirlwind. If you move to the side, it will slowly rotate to try and hit you, so get out of range of the fire. Once killed, you can proceed to 2-2. Beyond Mode Champions: Summoner (Chance of spawning), Obsidian Obelisk (Chance of spawning) Additional Hydrolisks will spawn when you trigger them. When you reach the 2nd brazier, you could see either a Summoner, Obsidian Obelisk, or maybe neither. If one is there, don't light the brazier until they're dead, as having to deal with them and the Pale Spawners is extremely difficult, and could cause you to lose a couple lives. The Summoner is decently annoying. It launches a spear of frost in a straight line which damages and freezes whoever gets hit by it. Freezing is a status this champion will make use of, so be ready. It will regularly summon 2 Frost Elementals to help it. They are very similar to Darkfire Elementals, but instead of making you take more damage, their attacks freeze you. If you get trapped by them, they could practically stunlock you, along with help from the Summoner. The Summoners most dangerous attack is called Blizzara. It charges up for a couple seconds, then makes a ton of ice crystals in a huge radius in front of it. If you get trapped within the crystals, you will be frozen until they despawn (if you are not frozen, you can attack and destroy the crystals as an attempt to free anyone who is frozen). Kill the Frost Elementals when they are spawned, watch for frost spear, and be cautious of Blizzara, and this should be over somewhat quickly. The Obsidian Obelisk is a very difficult challenge. It has 50 armor, so dealing damage could be difficult depending on how you deal damage. When it is idle, it is invulnerable, so you hitting it from afar won't work. All it does is create a projectile at a random location and send it flying at you. They only deal about 40 damage, so it's not so bad. However, every time you get hit, the next time a projectile spawns, there will be an additional one for how many times you got hit (example: If you got hit when there was 1 projectile, next time there will be 2, and if both hit you, next time will be 4, etc.). Also, if you're with multiple people, only send one person at a time to attack it, and when the projectiles get too crazy, run back so they stop spawning and the obelisk goes idle, then have someone new start dealing damage to it. The reason why only one person should go at a time is because the starting number of projectiles depends on how many players enter its radius, which means if all five people go up to it at once, the obelisk will instantly make five projectiles. It is a very lengthy process, but if you're good at dodging, this fight will be a breeze.